Abdülaziz Dıhlevi
ABDÜLAZÎZ DEHLEVÎ Hindistan evliyâsının büyüklerinden Şah Veliyyullah Dehlevî hazretlerinin oğlu. İsmi Şah Abdülazîz Gulâm Halim-i Fârûkî Dehlevî'dir. 1746 (H.1159) senesinde Dehli'de doğdu. Hindistan'da İngiliz yönetimine karşı hürriyet meşalesini yakarak "Sirâc-ül-Hind" lakabıyla tanındı. 1824 (H.1239) senesinde doğduğu yer olan Delhi'de vefât etti. Babasının yanına defnedildi. Abdülazîz Dehlevî meşhur hadîs, kelâm âlimi ve Nakşibendî yolunun büyüğü olan babasından edeb öğrendi. Küçük yaşta Kur'ân-ı kerîmi ezberledi. On bir yaşında iken babasının vazîfelendirdiği hocalardan okudu. Meşhur altı hadîs kitabı Kütübü Sitte başta olmak üzere Muvatta', Mişkât-ül-Mesâbih, Şemâil-üt-Tirmizî gibi kıymetli eserleri babasından dinledi. Hadîs-i şerîf ilminde diploma aldı. On altı yaşında iken tefsir, fıkıh, usûl, hadîs, akâid, kelâm, mantık, matematik, geometri, astronomi gibi ilimlerdeki derin bilgisiyle herkesin dikkatini çekti. Abdülazîz Dehlevî 1762 senesinde babasının vefâtı üzerine Rahmaniyye Medresesinde ders vermeye başladı. Büyük evliyâ Abdullah-ı Dehlevî talebelerini hadîs ilmini tahsil etmeleri için Abdülazîz-i Dehlevî'ye gönderdi. Abdullah-ı Dehlevî hazretlerinin en büyük talebesi maddî ve manevî ilimler hazinesi Mevlânâ Hâlid-i Bağdadî hazretleri de Abdülazîz-i Dehlevî'den hadîs ilminde icazet (diploma) aldılar. Abdülazîz-i Dehlevî, bir yandan medresede talebe yetiştirirken, bir yandan da eser yazıyordu. Yirmi beş yaşından sonra yakalandığı çeşitli hastalıklar yüzünden, bir süre sonra medresedeki derslerini talebelerinin ileri gelenlerinden iki kişiye bıraktı. Ömrünün son günlerini, eser yazmak, Salı ve Cumâ günleri halka vâz ve nasîhat vermekle geçirdi. Bir vâzında şöyle buyurdu: "Birisinden yardım istenirken, yalnız ona güvenilirse, onun, Allahü teâlânın yardımına mazhar olduğu, kavuştuğu düşünülmezse haramdır. Yalnız Allahü teâlâya güvenilip, o kulun Allah'ın yardımına mazhar olduğu, Allahü teâlânın her şeyi sebeb ile yarattığı, o kulun da bir sebeb olduğu düşünülürse câiz olur. Peygamberler ve evliyâ da, böyle düşünerek başkasından yardım istemişlerdir. Böyle düşünerek birisinden yardım istemek, Allahü teâlâdan istemek olur." Abdülazîz Dehlevî müslümanların İngiliz idâresine karşı direnmelerinde büyük rol oynadı. Ona; "İslâm âleminde görülen kötülüklerin başlıca sebebi nedir?" denildiğinde; "İslâm âleminde görülen kötülüklerin başlıca sebebi müslümanların İslâmiyetten uzaklaşmalarıdır." Kurtuluşun nerede olduğu soruldukta; "İslâma uymak, bid'atleri terketmekte." buyurdu. Abdülazîz Dehlevî, zamânında Eshâb-ı kirâma, Peygamber efendimizin mübârek arkadaşlarına düşmanlık edenlerin her tarafta bilhassa ilmi olmayan müslümanların îtikâdlarını bozmaya çalıştıklarını görüp, Tuhfe-i İsnâ Aşeriyye isimli kıymetli bir kitap yazarak onların yüz karalarını bütün teferruatıyla ortaya koydu. Eserini yazma sebebini anlatırken şöyle demektedir: Abdülazîz Dehlevî ilmî üstünlüğü yanında atıcılık, binicilik ve hüsn-i hat (güzel yazı) husûsunda oldukça maharetli idi. Elli kadar eser yazmış olup en önemlileri şunlardır: 1) Tefsîr-i Azîzî, 2) Bustân-ül-Muhaddisîn, 3) Ucâle-i Nâfîa, 4) Sırr-üş-Şehâdeteyn, 5) Fetâvây-ı Azîz. GADAB KUVVETİ Abdülazîz Dehlevî buyurdu ki: Allahü teâlâ, hayvanların yaşamaları, üremeleri için muhtaç oldukları şeyleri her tarafta, bol bol yaratmış, bunlara kolayca kavuşmalarını ve bulduklarını kolayca kullanabilmelerini ihsân etmiştir. Allahü teâlâ, insanlarda da şehvet ve gadab kuvvetlerini yaratmış ise de, insanların muhtâc oldukları şeylere kavuşmaları, bulduklarını kullanabilmeleri ve korktuklarına karşı savunabilmeleri için, bu kolaylığı ihsân etmemiştir. Yalnız, en lüzûmlu olan havayı her yerde yaratmış, ciğerlerine kadar kolayca girmesini insanlara da ihsân etmiş, ikinci derecede lüzûmlu olan suyu, her yerde bulmalarını ve kolayca içmelerini ihsân etmiştir. Bu iki nîmetten daha az lüzumlu olan ihtiyaç maddelerini elde etmeleri ve elde ettiklerini kullanabilecekleri hâle çevirmeleri için, insanları çalışmaya mecbûr kılmıştır. İnsanlar çalışmazlarsa, muhtaç oldukları, gıdâ, elbise, mesken, silâh, ilaç gibi şeylere kavuşamazlar. Yaşamaları, üremeleri çok güç olur. Bir insan, muhtaç olduğu bu çeşitli maddeleri yalnız başına yapamayacağı için, birlikte yaşamaya, iş bölümü yapmaya mecbûr olmuşlardır. Allahü teâlâ, merhamet ederek, seve seve çalışabilmeleri, çalışmaktan usanmamaları için, insanlarda üçüncü bir kuvvet daha yarattı. Bu kuvvet, Nefs-i emmâre kuvvetidir. Bu kuvvet, şehvetlere kavuşmak ve gadab edilenlerle döğüşmek için insanı zorlar." "Memleketimizde, Eshâb-ı kirâm düşmanlığı o kadar yayıldı ki, içerisinde bir ikisi bu bozuk yolda olmayan ev pek nâdirdi. Bu bozuk yolda olanların çoğu târih ilminden, kendi asıllarından, babalarının ve dedelerinin doğru yolundan habersiz kimselerdi. Bunlar, meclislerde Ehl-i sünnet müslümanlarla münâzara ettiklerinde, tutarsız şeyler söylüyorlardı. Doğruyu görmelerine vesîle olmak veAllahü teâlânın rızâsını kazanmak için bu kitab yazıldı." 1) Nüzhet-ül-Havâtır; s.273 2) Tam İlmihâl Seâdet-i Ebediyye; s.970 3) Rehber Ansiklopedisi; c.1, s.23 4) Bostan-ül-Muhaddisîn 5) Hazînet-ül-Asfiyâ; c.2, s.388 6) Mu'cem-ül-Müellifîn; c.5, s.243 Mübârek b. Hızır Nâgevrî, MenbaǾu Ǿuyûni’l-meǾânî ve maŧlaǾu şümûsi’l-meŝânî (Seyyid Takī’nin Leknev’deki özel kütüphanesinde); Mîr Fethullah Şîrâzî, Ħulâśatü’l-menhec (Farsça, Khuda Bakhsh Oriental Public Library, Patna, nr. 2057); Feyzî-i Hindî, SevâŧiǾu’l-ilhâm (Leknev 1306/1889); Şah Murâdullah Ensârî, Hüdâǿî NiǾmet (Urduca, Hugly 1831; Kalküta 1844); Mustafa b. Muhammed Saîd, Necmü’l-furķān (Madras 1292); Şah Veliyyullah, Fetĥu’r-raĥmân (Farsça, Hâşimî Press 1296); Şah Kelîmullah-ı Cihânâbâdî, Ķırânü’l-Ķurǿân (Mîrat 1290); Şah Raûf Ahmed Müceddidî, Tefsîr-i Raǿûfî (Urduca, Bombay 1876); Şah Abdülazîz ed-Dihlevî, Fetĥu’l-Ǿazîz (Farsça, Lahor 1278); Şah Refîuddin ed-Dihlevî, Tefsîr-i RefîǾî (Urduca, Delhi 1855); Şah Abdülkādir ed-Dihlevî, Mûżıĥ-ı Ķurǿân (Urduca, Delhi 1829); Senâullah Pânîpetî, et-Tefsîrü’l-Mažharî (Delhi 1301); Seyyid Ali Müctehid, Tavżîĥ-i Mecîd fî tenķīĥi kelâmi’llâhi’l-ĥamîd (Urduca, Bombay 1836); Muhammed Hasan Amrohavî, Tefsîr-i ġāyetü’l-burhân fî teǿvîli’l-Ķurǿân (Urduca, Amroha 1887); Seyyid Ahmed Han, Tefsîrü’l-Ķurǿân (Urduca, Aligarh 1880-1895), Taĥrîr fî uśûli’t-tefsîr (Urduca, Agra 1892); Sıddîk Hasan Han, Fetĥu’l-beyân fî maķāśıdi’l-Ķurǿân (Bopal 1290), el-İksîr fî uśûli’t-tefsîr (Farsça, Kanpûr 1290); Emîr Ali Melihâbâdî, Mevâhibü’r-raĥmân (Urduca, Leknev 1896-1902); Abdullah Çekrâlevî, Tefsîrü’l-Ķurǿân bi-âyâti’l-Ķurǿân (Urduca, Siyalkot 1899); Ahmedüddin Amritsarî, Beyânün li’n-nâs (Urduca, Amritsar 1905); Eşref Ali Tehânevî, Beyânü’l-Ķurǿân (Urduca, Delhi 1326); Süleyman Nedvî, Arżü’l-Ķurǿân (Urduca, A‘zamgarh 1924); Ebü’l-Kelâm Âzâd, Tercümânü’l-Ķurǿân (Urduca, Lahor-Delhi 1931-1936); Eslem Ceyrâcpûrî, Târîħu’l-Ķurǿân (Urduca, Aligarh 1326; Hint alt kıtasındaki tefsir ve Kur’an ilimlerinin tarihî gelişimi ve daha geniş bir literatür için bk. Abdülhay el-Hasenî, eŝ-Ŝeķāfetü’l-İslâmiyye, s. 161-175; Zubaid Ahmad, s. 15-40, 270-290; Ahmed Han, s. 23-270; Cemîl Nakvî, s. 15-128; World Bibliography, s. 523-687; Birışık, Hind Alt Kıtasında Urduca Tefsirler ve Ehl-i Kur’ân Ekolü). Hindistan müslümanlarının İslâmî ilimlere en büyük katkısı hadis alanında olmuş ve Reşîd Rızâ’ya göre Arap dünyasında çok zayıflamış bulunan bu ilmi XVI. yüzyılda tekrar diriltmişlerdir. Hadis sahasında bilinen ilk eser Radıyyüddin es-Sâgānî’nin (ö. 650/1252) Meşâriķu’l-envâri’n-nebeviyye’sidir (Kahire 1329). Müttakī el-Hindî’nin Kenzü’l-Ǿummâl’i (Haydarâbâd 1313), Süyûtî’nin CemǾu’l-cevâmiǾ adlı kitabının Ziyâdetü’l-CâmiǾi’ś-śaġīr’i de ihtiva eden daha ilmî bir tarzda düzenlenmiş şeklidir. Hindistan’da hadis ilmine dair sistematik çalışmalar Abdülhak ed-Dihlevî ile başlamış ve Şah Veliyyullah ile gelişmiştir. Şah Veliyyullah gerek fıkhî meselelerin çözümlenmesine çok uygun olduğu, gerekse kendi düşüncelerine destek sağladığı için İmam Mâlik’in el-Muvaŧŧaǿına büyük önem vermiş ve fıkıh kitaplarındaki bölümlere paralel biçimde şerhlerini yapmıştır. XIX ve XX. yüzyıllarda ise bu ilmin hâmisi ehl-i hadîs ve Diyûbendî ekolleri olmuştur. Bunlara mensup âlimler bir yandan temel hadis kaynaklarına şerhler yazarken bir yandan da bu kaynakları Urduca’ya tercüme etmişlerdir. Bu alanda kaleme alınan bazı önemli eserler şunlardır: Muhammed Tâhir el-Fettenî, MecmaǾu biĥâri’l-envâr fî ġarâǿibi’t-tenzîl ve leŧâǿifi’l-aħbâr (Leknev 1314); Abdülhak ed-Dihlevî, EşiǾǾatü’l-lemeǾât fî şerĥi’l-Mişkât (Leknev 1277), Mâ ŝebete bi’s-sünne fî eyyâmi’s-sene (Kalküta 1253), LemeǾâtü’t-tenķīĥ fî şerĥi Mişkâti’l-Meśâbîĥ (Leknev 1873); Şah Veliyyullah, el-Müsevvâ şerĥu’l-Muvaŧŧaǿ (Delhi 1876), el-Muśaffâ fî şerĥi’l-Muvaŧŧaǿ (Farsça, Delhi 1876), Şerĥu Terâcimi ebvâbi Saĥîĥi’l-Buħârî (Haydarâbâd 1321), ed-Dürrü’ŝ-ŝemîn fî mübeşşerâti’n-nebiyyi’l-emîn (Delhi 1890); Abdülazîz ed-Dihlevî, ǾUcâle-i NâfiǾa (Farsça, Delhi 1348); Sıddîk Hasan Han, Minhâcü’l-vüśûl ilâ ıśŧılâĥı eĥâdîŝi’r-Resûl (Farsça, Bopal 1292); Şemsülhak Azîmâbâdî, ǾAvnü’l-maǾbûd fî şerĥi Süneni Ebî Dâvûd (Delhi 1901-1904); Enver Şah Keşmîrî, Feyżü’l-bârî Ǿalâ Śaĥîĥi’l-Buħârî (Kahire 1938); Abdurrahman Mübârekpûrî, Tuĥfetü’l-aĥveźî bi-şerĥi CâmiǾi’t-Tirmiźî (Kahire 1335/1934); Halîl Ahmed Sehârenpûrî, Beźlü’l-mechûd fî şerĥi Süneni Ebî Dâvûd (Kahire 1988); Zâhir Ahsen Şevk Nîmevî, Âŝârü’s-sünen maǾa’t-taǾlîķi’l-ĥasen (Azîmâbâd 1319); Fazlullah Câbir (Şebbîr) Ahmed Osmânî, Fetĥu’l-mülhim fî şerĥi Śaĥîĥi Müslim (Bicnôr 1353-1357); Menâzir Ahsen Geylânî, Tedvîn-i Ĥadîŝ (Karaçi 1956); Ziyâeddin Islâhî, Teźkiretü’l-muĥaddiŝîn (Azamgarh 1990; hadis konusunda yapılan diğer çalışmalar için bk. Abdülhay el-Hasenî, eŝ-Ŝeķāfetü’l-İslâmiyye, s. 131-161; Muhammad Ishaq, India’s Contribution to the Study of Hadith Literature, Zubaid Ahmad, s. 41-61, 291-310; Muhammed Sa‘d Sıddîkī, s. 164-331; Özşenel, s. 9-103; Halid Zaferullah Daudi, s. 39-230). Fıkıh alanındaki literatür oldukça geniştir. el-Hidâye, et-Telvîĥ, Ĥüsâmî, el-Menâr gibi bazı fıkıh klasiklerine yapılan şerhler dışında orijinal fıkıh eserleri de yazılmıştır. el-Fetâva’t-Tatarħâniyye (nşr. Seccâd Hüseyin, I-V, Karaçi 1416/1996), III. Fîrûz Şah Tuğluk döneminde Âlim b. Alâ tarafından tamamlanmış, el-Fetâva’l-ǾÂlemgîriyye ise (Kalküta 1827-1832) Evrengzîb’in zamanında onun desteğiyle bir heyet tarafından hazırlanmıştır. Abdülazîz ed-Dihlevî’nin Fetâvâ-yı ǾAzîzî’si (Farsça, I-II, Delhi 1311-1314), Abdülhay el-Leknevî’nin MecmûǾa-i Fetâvâ’sı (Leknev 1330), Diyûbendî âlimlerin Fetâvâ-yı DârülǾulûm-ı Diyûbend’i (Urduca, I-XV, Diyûbend 1962), Reşîd Ahmed Gengûhî’nin Fetâvâ-yı Reşîdiyye’si (Urduca, Lahor 1987), ehl-i hadîs ekolü âlimlerinin Fetâvâ-yı ǾUlemâ-i Ĥadîŝ’i (Urduca, I-II, Delhi 1913) ve Halîl Ahmed Sehârenpûrî’nin Fetâvâ-yı Mežâhirü’l-Ǿulûm’u (Urduca, Karaçi 1403/1983) diğer önemli fetva mecmualarıdır. Muhibbullah Bihârî’nin usûl-i fıkha dair Müsellemü’ŝ-ŝübût’u da (Kanpûr 1949) önemli bir eserdir. Fıkıh usulüne, fürûuna ve tarihine dair yazılan diğer bazı önemli eserler şunlardır: Kirmânî, Fıķh-ı Fîrûzşâhî (India Office Library, nr. 2564); Şerefeddin Muhammed el-Atâî, Fevâǿid-i Fîrûzşâhî (Asiatic Society of Bengal, nr. 1069); Mahdûm el-Mehâimî, Fıķh-ı Maħdûmî (Bombay, ts.); Abdülhak ed-Dihlevî, Fetĥu’l-mennân fî teǿyîdi meźhebi’n-NuǾmân (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1320); Şah Veliyyullah, Ǿİkdü’l-cîd fî beyâni aĥkâmi’l-ictihâd ve’t-taķlîd (Delhi 1344), el-İnśâf fî beyâni sebebi’l-iħtilâf (Delhi 1308); Senâullah Pânîpetî, Mâ lâ büdde minh (Leknev 1299); M. İshak Battî, Berr-i Śaġīr Pâk u Hind meyn Ǿİlm-i Fıķh (Urduca, Lahor 1973), Fuķahâey Hind (Urduca, I-V, Lahor 1974-1981), Fuķahâey Pâk u Hind (Urduca, I-III, Lahor 1982-1989; Hindistan’da 1857 yılına kadar oluşan fıkıh literatürü için bk. Abdülhay el-Hasenî, eŝ-Ŝeķāfetü’l-İslâmiyye, s. 102-131; Zubaid Ahmad, s. 62-80, 311-341). Siyer alanında yazılan iki önemli eser, Abdülhak ed-Dihlevî’nin Medâricü’n-nübüvve’siyle (Delhi 1261) Şiblî Nu‘mânî’nin Süleyman Nedvî tarafından tamamlanan Sîretü’n-nebî’sidir (A‘zamgarh 1918-1938). Siyerin yanı sıra biyografi alanında da pek çok eser yazılmış olup bunların başlıcaları şunlardır: Ziyâeddin Berenî, NaǾt (Ŝenâǿ)-ı Muĥammedî (Râmpûr Rızâ Ktp.); Emîr Hurd, Siyerü’l-evliyâǿ (Delhi 1302); Dervîş Cemâlî, Siyerü’l-Ǿârifîn (Delhi 1311); Hâşim Bedahşânî, Zübdetü’l-maķāmât (Kanpûr 1890); Bâbâ Nasîb, Teźkire-i Meşâǿiħ-i Keşmîr (Farsça, Asiatic Society of Bengal, nr. 260); Ekrem Barasvî, İķtibâsü’l-envâr (Lahor 1895); Abdülhak ed-Dihlevî, Aħbârü’l-aħyâr (Delhi 1309); Şah Veliyyullah, Enfâsü’l-Ǿârifîn (Delhi 1335); Seyyid Ahmed Han, Âŝârü’ś-śanâdîd (Delhi 1847); Abdülhay el-Hasenî, Nüzhetü’l-ħavâŧır (I-VIII, Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1947-1959); Fakīr Muhammed, Ĥadâǿiķu’l-Ĥanefiyye (Leknev 1906); Gulâm Server, Ħazînetü’l-aśfiyâǿ (Leknev 1873); Ebû Yahyâ İmam Han Nevşehrevî, Terâcim-i ǾUlemâǿey Ĥadîŝ-i Hind (Delhi 1356); Rahman Ali, Teźkire-i ǾUlemâ-i Hind (Leknev 1899; ayrıca bk. Abdülhay el-Hasenî, eŝ-Ŝekāfetü’l-İslâmiyye, s. 82-100; Zubaid Ahmad, s. 182-194, 444-451). Hindistan’da tasavvuf alanında zengin bir literatür oluşmuştur. Şeyhlerin sohbetlerinden derlenen eserler (melfûzât) âdeta Hindistan’daki İslâm kültürünü yansıtan bilgi hazineleridir. Tasavvufa dair ilk Farsça eser olan Hücvîrî’nin Keşfü’l-maĥcûb’u Hindistan’da yazılmıştır. Bu eser hakkında Nizâmeddin Evliyâ’nın, “Mürşidi olmayan bir kimse bu esere müracaat etse başka mürşide ihtiyacı kalmaz” dediği rivayet edilir. İmâm-ı Rabbânî’nin Mektûbât’ı tasavvuf literatürü arasında ayrı bir öneme sahiptir. Tasavvufun teorik yönüyle ilgili olarak Gîsûdırâz Esmârü’l-esrâr’ı, Abdülevvel MaǾrifetü’n-nefs’i ve Hâce Mîr Derd Ǿİlmü’l-kitâb’ı telif etmiştir. Tasavvufa dair diğer önemli eserler şunlardır: Emîr Hasan ed-Dihlevî, Fevâǿidü’l-fuǿâd (Leknev 1302/1885); Hamîd Kalender, Ħayrü’l-mecâlis (Aligarh 1956); Zeyn Bedr Arabî, MeǾâdinü’l-meǾânî (Bihâr 1301); Mes‘ûd Bek, Mirǿâtü’l-Ǿârifîn (Agra 1892); Şerefeddin Yahyâ Menerî, Mektûbât (Leknev 1891); Hüseynî Sâdât el-Gūrî, Nüzhetü’l-ervâĥ (Bombay 1322); Gîsûdırâz, Ħâtime (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1356), Mektûbât (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1362); Muhammed b. Ebü’l-Kāsım, Melfûžât-i Aĥmed Maġribî (Asiatic Society of Bengal, nr. 247); Tâceddin Siyâpuş, Sirâcü’l-hidâye (nşr. Seccâd Hüseyin, Delhi 1983); Abdülkuddûs Gengûhî, Mektûbât-ı Ķuddûsî (Delhi 1870); Muhammed Gavs, Baĥrü’l-ĥayât (Delhi 1311); Abdülkādir el-Bedâûnî, Necâtü’r-reşîd (nşr. Muînülhak, Lahor 1972); Hâce Muhammad Ma‘sûm, Mektûbât (Kanpûr 1304), Vesîletü’s-saǾâdet (Ludhyâne 1324); Abdülazîz ed-Dihlevî, Melfûžât-ı ǾAzîzî (Mîrat 1314); Bahrülulûm el-Leknevî, Şerĥu’l-Faśśi’n-Nûĥ min Fuśûśi’l-ĥikem (Râmpûr Rızâ Ktp., nr. 347); Fazl-ı Hak Hayrâbâdî, er-Ravżü’l-mücûd fî taĥķīķi ĥaķīķati’l-vücûd (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1313; tasavvufla ilgili diğer eserler için bk. Abdülhay el-Hasenî, eŝ-Ŝeķāfetü’l-İslâmiyye, s. 175-206; Zubaid Ahmad, s. 81-106, 342-370). Şah Veliyyullah’ın Ĥüccetullāhi’l-bâliġa adlı hikmet-i teşrî konusundaki eseri (Kahire 1322) Hindistan’ın İslâm düşüncesine büyük bir katkısı olarak değerlendirilebilir. Bu eserin tesirleri Cemâleddîn-i Efgānî, Reşîd Rızâ ve Muhammed Abduh’un çalışmalarında açıkça görülür. Şah Veliyyullah bu eserinde İslâm düşüncesini yeni bir sistematiğe oturtmak için çok ciddi bir çaba sarfetmiştir. Hilâfet müessesesinin dinî ve tarihî cephelerini ortaya koymaya çalıştığı İzâletü’l-ħafâǿsında (Birîlî, 1286), hilâfetin sembolik bir makam olmaktan öte canlı ve müslümanların içtimaî ve siyasî hayatında etkin bir şekilde işleyen bir kurum olması gerektiği üzerinde durmuştur. Şiblî Nu‘mânî’nin Ǿİlm-i Kelâm aôr Kelâm (A‘zamgarh 1939; Karaçi 1979) adlı Urduca kitabı da bu sahaya yapılan değerli katkılardandır. Kelâm ve mezhepler tarihi alanlarında yazılan diğer önemli eserler şunlardır: Nûrullah et-Tüsterî, İĥķāķu’l-ĥaķ ve İbŧâlü’l-bâŧıl (Tahran 1273); İmâm-ı Rabbânî, Risâle fî iŝbâti’n-nübüvve (Karaçi 1383); Abdülhak ed-Dihlevî, Risâle-i Nûriyye-i Sulŧâniyye (İslâmâbâd 1972); Dârâ Şükûh, MecmaǾu’l-baĥreyn (Kalküta 1929); Şah Veliyyullah, Vaśiyetnâme (Şahcihanâbâd 1268), Tuĥfetü’l-muvaĥĥidîn (Delhi, ts.); Abdülazîz ed-Dihlevî, Tuĥfe-i İŝnâ ǾAşeriyye (Farsça, Leknev 1313), Mîzânü’l-Ǿaķāǿid; Şah İsmâil Şehid, Taķviyetü’l-îmân (Leknev 1299); Rahmetullah el-Hindî, İžhârü’l-ĥaķ (Şahcihanâbâd 1269); Senâullah Amritsarî, Ehl-i Ĥadîŝ ka Meźheb (Amritsar 1926); Miyân Vâlî, İnśâfnâme (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1368); Seyyid Hândmîr Sıddîk, el-MiǾyâr (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1370); Seyyid Kāsım, Envârü’l-Ǿuyûn (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1370), Şifâǿü’l-müǿminîn (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1363); Şeyh Mustafa Gucerâtî, Cevâhirü’t-taśdîķ (Haydarâbâd-Dekken 1367); Şah Abdurrahman, Sîret-i İmâm Mehdî-i MevǾûd (Haydarâbâd 1369; kelâm ve mezhepler tarihiyle ilgili diğer çalışmalar için bk. Abdülhay el-Hasenî, eŝ-Ŝeķāfetü’l-İslâmiyye, s. 207-250; Zubaid Ahmad, s. 107-126, 371-394). Hindistanlılar’ın dinî ve içtimaî hayatlarına İslâm’ın derin tesirleri olmuştur. Hindû dinî düşüncesinin yeniden yönlenmesinde ve ülkede tek tanrılı inançların gelişmesinde en etkin unsur İslâmiyet’tir; Bakti, Sih ve Arya Samaj hareketlerinin ortaya çıkışında da İslâmiyet’in rolü büyüktür. İslâm’ın yerli dinlere getirdiği bir diğer önemli anlayış insanın Allah’la aracısız irtibat kurabileceği hususudur. Bakti ve Sih literatüründe bu konuda sık sık İslâmî kaynaklara atıflar yapılmıştır. Dinî eğitim ve tartışmaların herkese açık olması ve hiç kimsenin inhisarında bulunmaması fikri de Hindistan’a İslâm’ın getirdiği yeni bir anlayıştır. Hindû sosyal sisteminde kutsal dinî metinler sıradan halka kapalı idi; müslümanların bu konudaki tavrı Hindûlar’ı daha esnek davranmaya teşvik etmiştir. İbadetle ilgili uygulamalar hususunda da Hindûlar arasında İslâm’ın tesiri açıktır. İslâmiyet bölgeye girmeden önce inşa edilmiş olan Hindû mâbedlerinde tanrıya tapınmak için birer kişilik yerler ayrılmışken sonradan İslâm’ın cemaatle ibadet uygulamasından etkilenerek bu yerler genişletilmiştir. Bîrûnî, Hinduizm’in önceleri kendi saflarına katılanlara sempatiyle bakmazken İslâm’dan sonra bu tavrını değiştirdiğini ve dışa açıldığını söyler. Öte yandan İslâmiyet de Hindistan’daki dinî anlayışlardan etkilenmiştir. Tasavvuf erbabının bazı uygulamalarının Hindû yogilerinden veya Budistler’den alındığı ileri sürülmektedir. Yogaya benzer uygulamalar müslümanlar arasında Şeyh Muhammed Gavs tarafından yaygınlaştırılmıştır. Ancak şeyhlerin bunları yerli halka hitap edebilmek için bir vasıta olarak kullandığı unutulmamalıdır. Mühtedilerin eski alışkanlıklarından dolayı İslâm dışı inanışların zamanla dinin bir parçası olarak kabul edilme ihtimaline karşı âlimler halkı sık sık uyarmışlardır. Meselâ Seyyid Muhammed Gîsûdırâz yogaya itiraz etmiş, İmâm-ı Rabbânî de bid‘atlara karşı ısrarla mücadele etmiştir. Şah Veliyyullah ve Şah İsmâil Şehid de putperest çağrışımlar taşıyan her çeşit Hindû geleneğine karşı çıkmıştır. Bununla birlikte Hinduizm ile İslâmiyet arasında sentez girişimlerinde de bulunulmuştur. Ancak aynı zamanda karşılaştırmalı dinler sahasında bir âlim olan Dârâ Şükûh’un sentezci düşünceleri müslümanlar arasında fazla itibar görmemiştir. Hindû inanışlarının müslümanları en çok etkilediği alan sosyal hayat ve geleneklerdir. İhtidâ eden yerli halkın eski alışkanlık ve davranışlarından bir anda kopması mümkün olmadığından birtakım Hindû âdetleri müslümanlar arasında yaşamaya devam etmiştir. Hatta bazı kırsal kesimlerde eğitim imkânsızlıkları yüzünden Hindû gelenekleri İslâm’da varmış gibi aynen kabullenilmişti; özellikle doğum, ölüm ve evlenme merasimlerinde bu geleneklerin tesirleri çok belirgindi. Pencap ve Eved’de yaşayan bazı aileler İslâm miras hukuku yerine eski örflerini uyguluyorlardı. Öte yandan Hindistanlı müslümanlar, Hinduizm’deki kast sistemini reddederek İslâm’da evlilik kurumunda söz konusu olan denklik (kefâet) prensibini hemen benimsemişlerdir. Yüzyıllardır iç içe yaşayan farklı inanç ve kültürlerin birbirini etkilemesi kaçınılmaz bir sosyolojik olgudur. Nitekim Hindistan’da da bu iki kültür birbirini etkilemekle birlikte İslâmiyet genelde kendine has farklılığını daima sürdüregelmiştir. BİBLİYOGRAFYA: Nesâî, “Cihâd”, 41; Belâzürî, Fütûĥ (Rıdvân), tür.yer.; İbnü’l-Fakīh, Kitâbü’l-Büldân, tür.yer.; İbn Hurdâzbih, el-Mesâlik ve’l-memâlik, s. 62-68; İbn Rüste, el-AǾlâķu’n-nefîse, tür.yer.; Büzürg b. Şehriyâr, Kitâbü ǾAcâǿibi’l-Hind (nşr. P. A. van der Lith), Leiden 1883-86; Mes‘ûdî, et-Tenbîh, tür.yer.; a.mlf., Mürûcü’ź-źeheb (Meynard), tür.yer.; a.mlf., Aħbârü’z-zamân, Kahire 1938; İbnü’n-Nedîm, el-Fihrist (Teceddüd), tür.yer.; Makdisî, Aĥsenü’t-teķāsîm, tür.yer.; Şehristânî, el-Milel (Vekîl), tür.yer.; İdrîsî, Nüzhetü’l-müştâķ (nşr. Ahmed Makbûl), Leiden 1960; Ebü’l-Fidâ, Taķvîmü’l-büldân (nşr. M. Reinaud - M. de Slane), Paris 1840; Kalkaşendî, An Arab Account of Indian in the 14th Century (trc. O. Spies), Aligarh 1941; Âzâd-ı Bilgrâmî, Sübĥatü’l-mercân fî âŝâri Hindistân (nşr. M. Fazlurrahman), Aligarh 1976, I, 7-57; W. W. Hunter, The Indian Musalmans, London 1871; T. W. Thomas, Mutual Influence of Muhammadans and Hindus in India, Cambridge 1892, tür. yer.; T. W. Arnold, The Preaching of Islam, London 1913; E. D. Ross, Hindu-Muhammadan Feasts, Calcutta 1914, tür.yer.; Meer Hassan Ali, Observations on the Musulmans of India, Oxford 1917, tür.yer.; Sharif Ja‘far, Islam in India or Qānūn-ı Islām (trc. G. A. Herklots), Oxford 1921; Seyyid Süleyman Nedvî, ǾArab u Hind key TaǾalluķāt, Allahâbâd 1930; Abdülhay el-Hasenî, Nüzhetü’l-ħavâŧır, I, 9-12; a.mlf., eŝ-Ŝeķāfetü’l-İslâmiyye fi’l-Hind (nşr. Ebü’l-Hasan Ali Nedvî), Dımaşk 1983, s. 82-100, 102-131, 175-206, 207-250; Seyyid Amir Ali, The Spirit of Islam, London 1935; Muhammad Iqbal, Islam and Ahmadism, Lahore 1936; a.mlf., The Reconstruction of Religions Thought in Islam, Lahore 1944; Şiblî Nu‘mânî, Ǿİlm-i Kelâm aôr Kelâm, A‘zamgarh 1939, I, 8, 117; S. M. Husayn Nainar, Arab Geographer’s Knowledge of Southern India, Madras 1942; B. A. Faruqi, The Mujaddid’s Conception of Tawhid, Lahore 1943; W. C. Smith, Modern Islam in India, Lahore 1943; M. G. Zubaid Ahmad, The Contribution of India to Arabic Literature, Allahabad 1946, s. 15-40, 41-61, 62-80, 81-106, 107-126, 182-194, 270-290, 291-310, 311-341, 342-370, 371-394, 444-451; T. Chand, Influence of Islam on Indian Culture, Allahabad 1946; a.mlf., Introduction to Sirr-i Akbar by Dara Shukoh, Tahran 1957; a.mlf., “Indian Sources of Islamic Mysticism”, Medieval India Quarterly, V/1, Aligarh 1950-53, s. 1-9; J. M. S. Baljon, The Reforms and Religious Ideas of Sir Sayyid Ahmad Khan, Leiden 1949; K. A. Nizâmî, Târîħ-i Meşâyiħ-i Çişt, Delhi 1953; a.mlf., Ĥayât-ı ǾAbdülĥaķ Muĥaddiŝ Dihlevî, Delhi 1953; a.mlf., The Life and Times of Shaikh Faridu’d-Din Gandj-i Shakar, Aligarh 1955; a.mlf., Selâŧîn-i Dihlî ki Meźhebi Rücĥânât, Delhi 1958; a.mlf., Some Aspects of Religion and Politics in India During the 13th Century, Aligarh 1962; a.mlf., Akbar and Religion, Delhi 1989; a.mlf., The Life and Times of Shaikh Nizamü’d-din Auliya, Delhi 1992; a.mlf., The Life and Times of Shaikh Nasîrü’d-din Chiragh of Delhi, Delhi 1992; a.mlf., “Şeyħ Muhyiddin el-ǾArabî aôr Hindûstân”, Burhan, I, Delhi 1950, s. 9-25; a.mlf., “The Impact of Ibn Taimiyya on South Asia”, Journal of Islamic Studies, I, Oxford 1990, s. 120-149; Gulâm Resûl Mihr, Seyyid Aĥmed Şehîd, Lahor 1954; Muhammad Ishaq, India’s Contribution to the Study of Hadith Literature, Dacca 1955; J. N. Hollister, The Shi’a of India, London 1956; Bashir Ahmad Dar, Religious Thought of Sayyid Ahmad Khan, Lahore 1957; Muhammed İkrâm, Âb-ı Kevŝer, Lahor 1958; a.mlf., Rûd-i Kevŝer, Lahor 1958; a.mlf., Mevc-i Kevŝer, Lahor 1958; A. Karim, Social History of Muslims in Bengal, Dacca 1959; Ebü’l-Hasan Ali Nedvî, Hindustânî Müselmân Ek Nažar meyn, Leknev 1961; a.mlf., Saviours of Islamic Spirit, I-IV, Lucknow 1983-93; a.mlf., Muslims in India (trc. M. A. Kidwai), Lucknow, ts. (Academy of Islamic Research and Publications); I. H. Qureshi, The Muslim Community of the Indo-Pakistan Subcontinent, The Hague 1962; Yusuf Husain Han, Glimpses of Medieval Indian Culture, Bombay 1962; a.mlf., Rûĥ-i İķbâl, Delhi 1963; a.mlf., “Dara Shikuh: a Mystic Prince”, Muslim University Journal, I, Aligarh 1932, s. 543-562; a.mlf., “The Influence of Islam on the Cult of Bhakti in Medieval India”, IC, VII/1 (1933), s. 640-662; S. Shaked, A Tentative Bibliography of Geniza Documents, Paris 1964, s. 188-205; Aziz Ahmad, Studies in Islamic Culture in the Indian Environment, Oxford 1964; a.mlf., An Intellectual History of Islam in India, Edinburgh 1969; Muhammad Mujeeb, The Indian Muslims, London 1967; Kādî Ather Mübârekbûrî, el-Ǿİķdü’ŝ-ŝemîn, A‘zamgarh 1968; a.mlf., el-ǾArab ve’l-Hind fî Ǿaĥdi’r-risâle, Kahire 1973, s. 107-110; a.mlf., “el-Ĥükûmâtü’l-ǾArabiyye fi’l-Hind ve’s-Sind” (trc. Abdülazîz İzzet Abdülcelîl), ed-Dirâsâtü’l-İslâmiyye, V/3, İslâmâbâd 1970, s. 41-64; V/4 (1970), s. 35-74; VI/1 (1971), s. 33-65; VI/2 (1971), s. 63-84; VI/3 (1971), s. 55-72; VI/4 (1971), s. 63-78; VII/1 (1972), s. 65-76; VII/3 (1972), s. 29-42; Y. Friedmann, Shaykh Ahmad Sirhindi: An Outline of His Thought and a Study of His Image in the Eyes of Posterity, Montreal 1971; Muhammed İshak, Ǿİlm-i Ĥadîŝ meyn Pâk u Hind ka Ĥiśśa, Lahor 1977; S. Moinul-Haq, Islamic Thought and Movements in the Subcontinent: 711-1947, Karachi 1979; M. T. Titus, The Religious Quest of India: Indian Islam, Delhi 1979; A. Schimmel, Islam in the Indian Subcontinent, London 1980; Hamid Şettârî, Ķurǿân-ı Mecîd key Urdu Terâcim u Tefâsîr ka Tenķīdî MutâlaǾa, Haydarâbâd 1982; Cemîl Nakvî, Urdu Tefâsîr: Kitâbiyât, İslâmâbâd 1982, s. 15-128; K. S. Lal, Early Muslims in India, New Delhi 1984; Qamaruddin, The Mahdawi Movement in India, Delhi 1985; Muhyiddin el-Elvâî, ed-DaǾvetü’l-İslâmiyye ve teŧavvuruhâ fî şibhi’l-ķārreti’l-Hindiyye, Dımaşk 1986; World Bibliography of Translations of the Meaning of the Holy Qur’an: Printed Translations 1515-1980 (ed. İsmet Binark - Halit Eren), İstanbul 1986, s. 523-687; Muhammed Sa‘d Sıddîkī, Ǿİlm-i Ĥadîŝ aôr Pâkistân meyn us ki Ħidmet, Lahor 1988, s. 164-331; Ahmed Han, Ķurǿân-ı Kerîm key Urdu Terâcim: Kitâbiyât, İslâmâbâd 1989, s. 23-170; Halid Zaferullah Daudi, Pakistan ve Hindistan’da Şâh Velîyullah ed-Dehlevî’den Günümüze Kadar Hadis Çalışmaları, İstanbul 1995, s. 39-230; Abdülhamit Birışık, Hind Alt Kıtasında Urduca Tefsirler ve Ehl-i Kur’ân Ekolü (doktora tezi, 1996, MÜ Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü); S. Hasan Askari, “Historical Significance of Islamic Mysticism in Medieval Bihar”, Historical Miscellany, Patna, ts.; Sâliha Abdülhakîm, Ķurǿân-ı Ĥakîm key Urdu Terâcim, Karaçi, ts. (Kadîmî Kütübhâne); A. B. M. Habibullah, “Medieval Indo-Persian Literature Relating to Hindu Science and Philosophy”, Indian Historical Quarterly, I, Calcutta 1925, s. 167-181; Muhammad Shafi, “Firka-i Nur Bakhshi”, Oriental College Magazine, Lahore 1925-29; A. W. Khan, “Hinduism According to Muslim Sufis”, JASB (1929), s. 237-252; A. Ghosh - R. S. Avasthy, “References to Muhammadans in Sanskrit Inscriptions of Northern India”, Journal of Indian History, XV (1936), s. 161-184; XVI (1937), s. 24-26; Hamid Ali, “The Customary and Statutory Laws of the Muslims in India”, IC, XI/3 (1937), s. 354-369; XI/4 (1937), s. 444-454; O. R. von Ehrenfels, “The Socio-Religious Role of Islam in the History of India”, a.e., XIV (1940), s. 45-62; S. D. Goitein, “Letters and Documents on the Indian Trade in Medieval Times”, a.e., XXXVII/3 (1963), s. 188-205; Makbûl Beg Bedahşânî, “Hind”, UDMİ, XXIII, 173-204. K. A. Nızamı B) Diğer Dinler. Uzun tarihî geçmişi ve geniş coğrafyası içinde Hindistan’da pek çok inanç ortaya çıkmış ve bu ülke çeşitli dinleri bünyesinde barındırmıştır. Tarihte Vedizm ve Brahmanizm gibi adlarla anılmakla beraber bugün artık Hinduizm diye bilinen, Hint yarımadasında doğmuş ve ona kendi damgasını vurmuş resmî dinden başka bu dine tepki olarak ortaya çıkmış veya farklı yorumlarla ondan ayrılmış bulunan Budizm, Jainizm ve Sihizm de Hindistan menşeli dinlerdendir. Zamanla Zerdüştîlik, Yahudilik, Hıristiyanlık ve İslâm’ın da yayıldığı Hint yarımadasında ayrıca çeşitli kabile dinleri mevcuttur. Yarımadada hâkim din olan Hinduizm, hiçbir eleme ve ayıklama yapmaksızın çeşitli inanç ve ibadet şekillerini bünyesinde topladığı gibi diğer yerli dinler üzerinde de belirleyici bir rol oynar. Hinduizm’in belirleyici oluşundaki temel faktörler değişik dinleri telif etmesi ve hoşgörülü davranmasıdır. Hinduizm’de çok geniş bir uzlaşmacılık ve serbestlik söz konusudur; pek az dinî fikir uzlaşılamaz olarak nitelenir. Hindûlar’ı diğerlerinden ayıran doktrin değil ibadet esas ve şekilleridir. Doktriner farklılıklara fazla önem verilmez; bu sebepledir ki Hinduizm, yüzyıllar boyunca birçok dini bünyesinde birleştirerek hâkimiyetini sürdürmüştür. Çağdaş Hindistan’da sık sık ortaya çıkan uzlaşmacı (syncretist) dinî hareketlerin arkasında da şüphesiz Hinduizm’in bu özelliği vardır. Öte yandan IV. yüzyıldan itibaren Ârî ve Dravid dilleri arasındaki çekişmenin Sanskritçe lehine gelişmesi ve bu dilin bütün dinî literatürde kullanılması, Hinduizm’in teorik hâkimiyetini sürdürmesinde önemli bir rol oynamıştır. Sanskritçe Hindû bilgi kavramını (epistemoloji) diğer dinlere de taşımış ve böylece Hinduizm’in hâkimiyetinde ortak bir dinî terminoloji gelişmiştir. Bununla birlikte İslâmiyet’in hâkimiyetini pekiştirmesinden sonra Bakti hareketi gibi Hindû akımlarının yaygınlaşması, Hindistan’da meydana gelen umumî dinî karakterin bütünüyle Hinduizm ile ilişkilendirilmesinin yanlış olduğunu gösterir. Her ne kadar kökeni Hinduizm’in klasik epiği Bhagavat Gita kadar eskiye uzansa da mistik Bakti hareketinin en azından yayılmasında mutasavvıflardan etkilendiği açıktır; bu etki, sonraları tanınmış syncretist mistiklerden Kebîr’de görüldüğü gibi zirveye ulaşmıştır. Böylece geniş çerçevede düşünüldüğünde Hindistan’daki dinlerin birbirlerinden karşılıklı biçimde çok şey aldıkları anlaşılmaktadır. Hindistan’ın, hakkında kısmen bilgi sahibi olunan en eski dini Ârî akınları öncesindeki Dravid kültürüne (m.ö. 2500-1500) kadar çıkar. Bugün Güney ve İç Hindistan’da % 0,5’lik bir oranda yaşamaya devam eden bu din animistik öğeler içermektedir. Daha sonraları Hinduizm’de de görülen Lingam ve Yoni adlarındaki eril ve dişil iki ilâhî güç ile ruh göçü (samsara), bereket ilâhları (yakşalar), kutsal mekân ruhları (caitya), yoga ve ineğe tapınma gibi inançların hemen hepsi Hinduizm’in içinde asimile olan Dravid dinine aittir. Bölgede gelişen en önemli din durumundaki Hinduizm, milâttan önce II. binin ortalarında başlayan Ârî akınlarıyla ilgilidir. Bu tarihten itibaren kuzeyden Hindistan’a inen Ârîler, kendi dinleriyle yerli inançların karışımından oluşan yeni bir din meydana getirmişlerdir. Brahmanizm ya da Vedizm diye anılan bu çok tanrılı din sistemi milâdî I. yüzyıldan XII. yüzyıla kadar devam eden bir süreçte Budizm, Jainizm, İslâm ve yerli dinlerin birbirine karışması sonucunda daha geniş ve henoteistik anlamda (pek çok tanrıdan birinin yüceltilmesi ve onun yanı sıra diğerlerine de tapılması) tek tanrılı bir inanç halini alarak bugün Hinduizm diye bilinen inançlar bütününü oluşturmuştur. Brahmanizm’in temel kutsal kitabı olan ve dört kısımdan meydana gelen Vedalar önem ve otoritesini Hinduizm’de de aynen devam ettirmiştir. Hindû müfessirler, Upanişadlar’dan başlayarak Vedalar’da görülen çok tanrılı inancı sembolik değerlerle yorumlamışlarsa da kitaptaki teoloji gelişmiş bir natüralist inancı yansıtır. Hinduizm Brahmanizm’den doğmuş olmakla birlikte ondan farklıdır. Doğuş sürecindeki en büyük etkenlerden biri Budizm’in Brahmanizm aleyhine hızla gelişmesi, bir diğeri de İslâm sûfizminin Bakti hareketi adını alan mistik akımın yaygınlaşmasını sağlamasıdır. Bakti mistisizmi, İslâm sûfizminin gücünü kırmayı amaç edinirken Brahmanizm’in Hinduizm doğrultusunda gelişmesine katkıda bulunmuştur. Bakti hareketi modern Hindistan’ın politik sürecine de yansımış ve XX. yüzyılın başlarında ortaya çıkan Brahmo Samaj ve Arya Samaj gibi politik-dinî grupları etkilemiştir (bk. BRAHMANİZM; HİNDUİZM). Hindistan’ın Hinduizm dışındaki yüzü, ona tepki olarak gelişen Kşatriya (savaşçıların oluşturduğu kast) kökenli Budizm, Jainizm ve Sihizm gibi öğretilerce belirlenmiştir. Carvaka ve Ajivika gibi materyalist öğretiler de Hinduizm’deki kast sistemine baş kaldırı özelliği taşıyan halk hareketlerinden gelir. Bu tip baş kaldırı hareketlerinin en önemlisi Budizm’dir. Milâttan önce VI. yüzyılda Sakya kabilesinin bilgesi (Sakyamuni) Siddhartha Gotama (Buda) tarafından kurulan Budizm’in temeli, hayatın ıstırap verici olduğu ve insanın bu ıstıraptan kurtulma amacını taşıdığı tezi üzerine oturur (bk. BUDİZM). Tanrı fikrine kayıtsız kalan ve rasyonel ahlâkı öngören Budizm milâttan önce III. yüzyıldan itibaren tam bir din haline getirilmiş, fakat anavatanı Hindistan’da VIII. yüzyıldan sonra çökmüştür. XX. yüzyılın ilk yarısında Ramji Ambedkar Hindistan Budizmi’ni canlandırmaya çalışmışsa da pek başarılı olamamıştır; bugün ülkedeki Budist nüfus % 3’ten fazla değildir. Bununla birlikte 1959 yılından beri Komünist Çin’in işgalindeki Tibet’ten Dalai-Lama’nın sürgünde bulunduğu Hindistan’a yoğun bir Budist göçü vardır; ancak göçmenlerin sayısı bilinmemektedir. Hindistan’da Budizm’le aynı zamanda ortaya çıkan bir başka öğreti de Mahavira tarafından kurulduğu kabul edilen Jainizm’dir. Budizm gibi rasyonel bir ahlâkı öngören Jainizm de kast karşıtıdır ve geleneksel Hindû inançlarını reddeder. Tanrı fikri konusunda agnostik bir tavır takınır ve Tanrı’nın da evrenin de nereden türediğinin bilinemeyeceğini savunur. Özellikle Gucerât ve Racastan’da oturan Jainler’in toplam nüfusa oranı % 3 civarındadır. Hindistan’ın yerli dinlerinin sonuncusu XV. yüzyılda Guru Nanak Dev tarafından kurulan Sihizm’dir. Başlangıçta İslâm, Hinduizm ve Hıristiyanlık karışımı birleştirici ve mistik karakterli bir inanç sistemi olan Sihizm, Guru Gobind Singh (1675-1708) tarafından tamamen bağımsız ve örgütlü bir din haline getirilmiştir. Tek tanrıya inanan Sihizm kast sistemine karşıdır ve sonuçta herkesin ilâhî affa uğrayacağına inanan evrensel bir din anlayışına sahiptir. Bugün Hindistan nüfusunun yaklaşık % 2-3’ünü oluşturan Sihler’in % 30’a yakını Pencap’ta, % 4’ü Racastan ve Delhi’de, geriye kalanı da çeşitli yerlerde bulunmaktadır (bk. SİH DİNİ). Hindistan’a dışarıdan gelen dinlerin nüfus açısından en etkin olanlarından biri Hıristiyanlık’tır. Hıristiyanların buraya ne zaman geldiği kesin olarak bilinmemekte, kendilerine göre ilk kiliselerinin kuruluşu, Tamil Nadu’da öldürüldüğüne ve Mailapûr’da gömüldüğüne inandıkları havari Thomas’a kadar çıkmaktadır (Ballhatchet, s. 358). Bugün daha çok Güneybatı Hindistan’ın Malabar sahili boyunca uzanan Kerala eyaletinde yaşayan ve toplam nüfusa oranları % 3’ten az olan hıristiyanlar Syro-Malabar, Syro-Malankara, Süryânî-Ya‘kūbî ve Mar Thomasçılar olmak üzere dört ana gruba ayrılmıştır. Hindistan’da Hıristiyanlığı yayan ilk grupların Nestûrî olmaları kuvvetle muhtemeldir. Hıristiyan nüfusun inanç açısından değişmesi, XVI. yüzyılda Portekizli misyonerlerin yerel kiliseyi Latinleştirme ve Katolikleştirme teşebbüsleri sonucu vuku bulmuştur. 1662’de hıristiyanların çoğu Roma yetkisini kabul etmiştir; kiliseleri Syro-Malabar adıyla bilinmektedir. Roma yetkisini kabul etmeyen az bir nüfus 1665’te Süryânî-Ya‘kūbîler denilen cemaati oluşturmuştur. Ya‘kūbîler Batı Süryânî dilini ve Antakya tarzı âyinleri kabul etmişlerdir. XVIII. yüzyılın sonlarına doğru bazı hıristiyanlar da Anglikan kilisesinin etkisiyle Protestanlığı seçmişlerdir ki bu kilise bugün Mar Thomasçılar adıyla anılmaktadır. Daha yakın bir bölünme ise 1930’larda ortaya çıkmış ve bir grup Ya‘kūbî’nin Roma ile yeniden birleşmesi sonucunda Süryânî-Malankara kilisesi olarak bilinen cemaat meydana gelmiştir. Hindistan’a dışarıdan giren bir başka din Zerdüştîlik’tir. Parsî denilen Zerdüştîler’in buraya ne zaman geldiği kesin olarak bilinmemektedir; bununla beraber ilk grupların VIII. yüzyıl başlarında İslâm ordularının önünden kaçanlardan oluştuğu düşünülmektedir. XIX. yüzyılda Batı eğitimi alarak Hindistan’ın bağımsızlık mücadelesinde önemli rol oynayan Parsîler’in bugünkü nüfusu 150.000 civarındadır ve çoğu Bombay’da yaşamaktadır (bk. ZERDÜŞTÎLİK). İslâmiyet dışında Hindistan’daki yabancı dinlerin sonuncusu Yahudilik’tir. Kendi efsaneleri ilk gelişlerini Hz. Süleyman’a bağlar; ilim adamları ise bunun milâdî 70 civarında ikinci sürgünden (diaspora) sonra gerçekleştiği kanaatindedir. Yahudi tüccarlar V. yüzyıldan itibaren gelmeye başlamışlardır. Kahire genizasında (sinagog ardiyesi) ele geçen belgeler, X ve XII. yüzyıllar arasında Hindistan’da bulunan yahudi tüccarlardan bahseder. Hindistan’da yaşayan yahudiler kendi içlerinde çeşitli kollara ayrılmışlardır. Bunların en önemlisi Benî İsrâil adını alan cemaattir; diğer iki grup Cochin ve Bağdâdî adlarıyla bilinmektedir. Sayıları 15.000 civarında olan yahudilerin temel yerleşim merkezleri Bombay, Delhi, Kalküta, Ahmedâbâd, Tâne, Alibag, Poona, Parur, Ernakulan ve Cochin’dir. BİBLİYOGRAFYA: G. Parrinder, World Religions, New York 1983, s. 192-303; K. Ballhatchet, “Christianity”, Cambridge Encyclopedia of India, New York 1989, s. 358-360; B. Behari, Sufis, Mystics and Yogis of India, Bombay 1991, s. 221, 222; J. H. Lord, “Bene Israel”, ERE, II, 469-474; D. Menant, “Parsis”, a.e., IX, 642; A. J. Maclean, “Syrian Christians”, a.e., XII, 178-180; W. J. Fischel, “India”, EJd., VIII, 1350; L. O. Gómez, “Buddhism in India”, ER, II, 380, 381; S. C. Neill, “Christianity in Asia”, a.e., III, 422, 423; A. Hiltebeitel, “Hinduism”, a.e., VI, 336-360; F. R. M., “India, Religions”, EBr.2: Macropedia, XXI, 12, 13.